Family isn't Always Blood
by CammieInTheMaking
Summary: When a man from the past shows on Matteusz, Charlie, and Quill's doorstep, how they get rid of him leaves them slightly broken. What started as a pleasant morning became a time for friends to become a true family.
1. Chapter 1: Mr Andrzejewski

_Knock. Knock knock. Knock! Knock knock! KNOCK!_ "I'm coming!" Quill roared from downstairs.

Matteusz felt Charlie shift on the bed. "Are you awake?" The Pole asked.

"Yeah." Charlie said. Matteusz turned over to face him. "Who'd you think is at the door?"

They heard Quill raising her voice downstairs. The two sat up. Matteusz kissed Charlie on the forehead. "I'll go stop her from killing some poor salesman." He padded down the stairs barefoot and shirtless. He fixed the chain around his neck and turned the corner.

"Quill, don't-" Matteusz stopped. Quill stood in the doorway, looking short without her usual heels on. Her tiny form couldn't hide the man in the door frame. A man who was all too familiar. Matteusz crossed his arms.

"Matt! My son! How are you?" The man asked.

Matteusz walked up behind Quill, so he was over her shoulder. "Still gay. Still dating Charlie." They heard footsteps on the stairs. Soon, also barefoot and bare-chested, Charlie walked over. Quill stood aside so the pair could face Mr. Andrzejewski side by side. Matteusz slid his arm around Charlie's shoulders, and Charlie put his arm around Matteusz' waist.

"Oh. Still denying the truth, I see. Well, if you ever do decide to come to your senses, you know where we live. Or rather, where your _real_ family lives. I thought you'd be smarter. Well, goodbye Matteusz. For good, if you continue to date this _bitch_."

Matteusz froze, and he felt Charlie tense under his arm. Matteusz tried to move but he couldn't. It's his father, how can he react? Suddenly, there was a loud smacking sound and a flash of black and light yellow. Charlie released Matteusz and held back Quill before she could do worse. He looked hurt.

Trying to keep his voice calm and steady, Matteusz said, "Listen. I don't know who you are. But you cannot show up on my doorstep and insult the members of my family. This is my home, and if I see you again, I will request a restraining order. Do not stalk me or attempt to contact me again. Now, if you do not apologize to my wonderful boyfriend for using that type of language to insult his sexuality, I will make a citizen's arrest and make sure you do time for a hate crime." The faces Mr. Andrzejewski made throughout Matteusz' speech were mainly of shock, but there were a few of pure fear. When it was over, the group was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop.

"You were never this brave when I knew you." Mr. Andrzejewski said quietly. "I guess I should thank you, Charlie. You've made my son more of a man than I ever thought he could be. I don't approve of _this_ , but I can see you don't need my approval. Goodbye, Matteusz. Not for ever, but for now." He turned around and started walking.

"You didn't apologize," Matteusz called out.

"I shouldn't have to. It's my opinion." His father called back. Before Matteusz could respond, Charlie shut the door.

Matteusz stood in shock. Quill nodded her head, "Damn, Polish boy. You have quite the temper. I'm proud to have fought alongside you." Matteusz turned around and started walking up the stairs. Charlie moved to follow, but Quill grabbed his arm. "I would give him a minute." The two blondes looked at each other. "I tried to keep him out. I did, Charlie." Quill explained.

Charlie nodded and waited, and after a minute or two, he started walking up the stairs. When he reached the second floor, he saw a figure curled up on the bed, sobbing. He walked over and sat down on the bed. Without saying a word, he pulled Matteusz into his lap. It must've looked so comical, a man as big as Matteusz Andrzejewski, half naked, curled into a ball, and sobbing in Charlie's lap.

Charlie rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. "Everything's going to be alright." He said. "I'm certain of it." Charlie felt Matteusz' lips curl into a smile, though the tears didn't stop. They just stayed there for a while, one sobbing in the fetal position on the other's lap, and the other just sitting there with his arms around his boyfriend.

An hour later, Matteusz' tears had run dry. He slowly started to unfurl, and Charlie let him stretch on the bed. "Let's get you cleaned up." Charlie said to him.

"I don't want to shower," Matteusz said, sounding slightly childish.

"Well then, let's take a bath." He went and filled up the tub with warm water. He walked back over to the bed and helped Matteusz get ready before getting into the tub. Letting him sink into the water, Matteusz' eyes shut and his breathing slowed. He was asleep and at peace. Charlie kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you." Charlie spent the next hour sitting, cross-legged, beside the tub, standing guard over his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Andrzejewski's Aftermath

Charlie woke up with a start at the pressure of a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Charlie. It's only me." Charlie blinked up at Quill.

"I think that's the first time you've called me Charlie." He said sleepily. He stretched his arms over his head.

"Your mate is still asleep. You should probably get him out of the tub before he gets hypothermia. These human bodies can't stand the cold for too long." _Quill's back._ "The male version looks weird without clothing." She added as an afterthought.

Charlie jumped off the ground. "Out! Quill! Leave until Matteusz is dressed!" He held out his arms as if he could block her from seeing his boyfriend's body.

She rolled her eyes. "He's not even awake."

"Quill! He's naked, and it's a _choice_ who you are naked in front of. He can't make the choice. Go wait downstairs. We'll be down soon for breakfast."

Quill scoffed and headed out the bathroom door. Charlie heard her footsteps head down the stairs. He reached out his arm and pushed a piece of Matteusz' hair off his forehead. Charlie put his other hand in the water. Quill was right, it's freezing! "Matteusz, Matteusz, wake up." The taller boy didn't move. "Come on Matteusz." Not even a flickering eyelid. Charlie pulled the lever that drained the tub. There was a telltale gurgling and the water level slowly dropped. Charlie grabbed a towel from the closet.

Matteusz blinked forcefully. "What's-Charlie? Why-" He started shivering. "Was I taking a b-b-bath?"

"Yes, you were, but now it's time to dry off. Do you want me to help?" Matteusz nodded. "Okay, I'll need you to stand up then." He did as he was told. Charlie started rubbing the towel gently on his lover's skin. Matteusz just stood there, looking lost. When Charlie had finished, he helped Matteusz step out of the tub and walk into the main room. The Pole was so dazed he just sat on the bed, naked. He watched his boyfriend and roommate rummage around in a drawer and pulled out some underwear. He watched the golden-haired boy walk over and hold out the white Calvin Kleins.

Charlie sighed. "Matteusz, I need you to stand up, okay, now lift up this foot…" And on it went, until Matteusz was fully dressed. "Let's go downstairs, and then we can eat breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Came the reply. Charlie quickly pulled on some pants and grabbed one of his shirts out of the closet. Not bothering to button it up yet, he guided the puzzled boy down the stairs. "Wait." Matteusz stopped. They heard a voice coming from the kitchen. A familiar voice. But it couldn't be. No way was that actually Quill, singing in the kitchen. They walked down the rest of the stairs and looked into the kitchen. Sure enough, the blonde was making something in a pan that undeniably smelled good. She continued singing something about "books of old, the legends, and the myths" along with the radio as she flipped whatever was in the pan.

"Pancakes!" Matteusz gasped. He ran and hugged Quill, physically lifting her off the ground, and she froze. She patted him awkwardly on the back and gave Charlie a puzzled look over a broad shoulder.

The prince started laughing, a bizarre, slightly deranged type of laugh, but one that made Matteusz put Quill back on her own two feet and stride quickly over to Charlie before kissing him, his hands on either side of the Rhodian's face. Charlie melted into the kiss, glad Matteusz was knocked out of his trance. Matteusz pulled away and hugged Quill again, gentler this time.

"Can we make them with blueberries?" He asked her.

She smiled. _The corners of her lips moved upwards_. Charlie couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Matteusz," she said calmly. "We can make them with blueberries… if you're willing to run to the store quickly and buy some."

"Come on Charlie! I love blueberry pancakes! My grandmother used to make them for me back in Poland, but they were made with potato… Where are my sneakers?" He rushed around looking for them before dashing up the stairs for socks. Charlie shook his head in amazement. How did humans go from _that_ state to… whatever _this_ is?

"Charles, I may be used to the two of you running around here half-naked, but I'm pretty sure the word would prefer if you finished getting dressed." Quill pointed at his unbuttoned shirt with the whisk she was stirring more batter with. Some of the mixture got onto the floor. "I'll clean that up later. Just go with Matteusz and get him some blueberries. If they made him normal again, they're good enough for me. Get some more coffee beans while you're there. Here's the card." She handed over the debit card the Doctor had given them all those weeks ago. It seemed like years, now.

Matteusz came thundering down the stairs completely ready with socks and shoes for Charlie in his hand. Charlie pocketed the card and got ready, buttoning his shirt as he walked out the door. There was a drop of blood on the doorstep from when Quill's slap broke the skin on Mr. Andrzejewski's face. The two walked cheerfully down the road, headed towards a corner store where blueberries and coffee beans could be bought. Halfway there, Matteusz stopped dead in his tracks.

"Charlie. I remember what happened with my father. I'm sorry I didn't do something after he called you a… a…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I understand, Matteusz. I understand."

"Is there any way I can make it up?" The Pole asked with sorrowful eyes.

"Kiss me," Charlie said.

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy leaned in and the two kissed for an eternity. Everything else melted away. Just the two of them, boyfriends, soulmates, lovers, whichever word you choose. Just the two of them. Until Charlie's phone rang. Regretfully, the two pulled away and Charlie picked up a call from Ram. "We're all thinking of watching a movie tonight, you and Matteusz in?" Mattuesz nodded and Charlie answered affirmatively. "I'm talking to April and Tanya on video chat right now, and we're wondering who's place."

"It can be ours. We're going to the store right now, what should we pick up?" Charlie asked. Matteusz shook his head in disbelief at how much Charlie still didn't know.

"Popcorn, some candy, and soda," Ram answered. "The three of us will each try to be there at around… let's say… eight o'clock? Yeah, we'll be there around eight."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Matteusz and Charlie continued to the store and back home. Home. Because that's what it is. Home isn't blood. Home is family. Home is where the heart is.


	3. Chapter 3: Hot Actors & Adorable Moments

Charlie and Matteusz returned home with blueberries, coffee beans, and snacks for the newly planned movie night. They quickly explained how Ram had called them and that the group was planning to meet up around eight o'clock as Quill mixed blueberries into the mix. "Have you picked a movie yet?" She asked…

Matteusz shook his head. "I believe they were going to choose one."

The batter was poured. "Do you five need adult supervision, or can I stay in my room, away from the… angst and… hormones?"

"If you want to join us, you may. We won't force you to leave." Charlie offered.

The three fell into a comfortable silence, waiting for the blueberry pancakes to be done, and nibbling on some of the plain ones. As Quill stacked up the finished pancakes, one by one, Matteusz and Charlie placed them on their plates and ate them quickly. Matteusz ate three pancakes and Charlie couldn't finish his third. Quill ate her way through two and finally put her plate down in the sink. The two boys followed suit.

"Is this how domestic life is every day?" Quill asked. Charlie shrugged and Matteusz nodded. "It's calming. Boring, yes. But very relaxing." She conceded.

"Is how my life was… before. But with more arguments." A shadow crossed Matteusz' face as he spoke. Charlie grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the stairs.

"Quill, would you mind doing the dishes?" The shorter boy asked.

"Oh yes, leave it to the pregnant woman! It's not like I'm about to pop or anything!" She exclaimed. Seeing the look on his face made her expression and voice soften, "It's no problem."

When the two blonde boys had climbed the stairs, Matteusz turned around and kissed Charlie. "I love you." He whispered. The boys stumbled to the bed as Charlie unbuttoned his shirt, reluctant to break the kiss.

A few hours later, the two heard footsteps on the stairs. They had been lying together, talking about nonsensical things. They sat up straight as three bodies appeared.

"Dudes!" Tanya exclaimed.

"I'll be downstairs!" Ram declared, turned around, and followed his own direction.

April just giggled. The boyfriends blushed and Charlie pulled his half of the blanket up higher. Matteusz just leaned back on his hands. Tanya followed Ram.

"Be downstairs in five minutes, or we _will_ come back," April ordered before accompanying their two friends. The blondes made eye contact, gave each other a quick peck of a kiss and both stumbled out of bed and hopped around the room, getting ready.

They got dressed the same way they did earlier that morning and walked down the stairs, Matteusz zipping up his jeans while Charlie finished buttoning his shirt. When they had fully descended into the living room, the awaiting crowd rolled their eyes or blushed.

"I guess we shouldn't have come early then," Ram said.

"They were up there for about 10 hours. They missed lunch. And Matteusz usually makes dinner." Quill said.

As if on cue, Charlie's stomach growled and Matteusz' responded. Tanya rolled her eyes. "We can all make dinner now, if you'd like."

The five friends gathered in the kitchen and April looked up some recipes on her phone. "We could make chicken or something." She offered.

"We would have to go out and get the meat." Charlie discouraged.

Ram was looking in the freezer. He pulled out a bag of frozen, ready-made pierogis. "We could do something with these."

"I'm in." Tanya said. April agreed, and Charlie shrugged.

"As long as I'm not cooking." Quill voiced from her reclined position on the couch.

They all looked at Matteusz. "Those are potato and cheese. We can make with butter and chives." Charlie raised an eyebrow and the other three looked at him questionably. He shrugged. "Tastes good."

"Okay then, Polish boy. Tell us what to do." Ram requested jokingly.

"Really?" He asked incredulously. Everyone nodded. "Okay. Tanya, boil water on the stove. April and Ram, the garden out back has chives. Do you know what they look like?"

"No."

"I do," April said cheerfully.

"And Charlie, just…" He trailed off.

"I know, I can't cook," Charlie admitted. "I'll make sure Quill doesn't kill anyone." The kitchen burst into life as Tanya found a pot and filled it with water. April and Ram left with a pair of scissors, and Matteusz brought out a cutting board. The meal was made, and the pierogis adorned with buttered and cut chives, and the six ate.

"Did you settle on a movie?" Quill asked.

"April came up with one." Tanya mentioned.

"It's called _Bend It Like Beckham_. It's about two girls, here, let me see…" She rummaged in her bag for the DVD and pulled out its case. "'Football-mad Jess is 18, smart, beautiful and can bend a ball better than any boy she knows. She's got her heart set on playing for a top women's football team, but there's one problem: her strict parents want her to settle down with a nice Indian boy and learn how to cook! Flying in the face of her parents' disapproval, Jess and her best mate Jules made a name for themselves in the beautiful game, but then love rears its head for them both in the form of their fit (in more ways than one) coach Joe. Jess has a tough choice – her best friend or a gorgeous bloke. What's a girl to do? _Bend It Like Beckham_ is a hilarious comedy about friendship, family, and football that will have you cheering from the sidelines!'"

Quill raised her eyebrows.

"It's a chick flick." Ram said simply.

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"You'll find out soon." Tanya said mysteriously.

"So, what kind of snacks did you two buy?" April changed the subject.

The group huddled around the snacks Charlie and Matteusz had bought. Two bags of un-popped popcorn kernels, Twizzlers, and American Kit Kats were left for the friends to pass around, while April grabbed some gummy bears and Swedish fish. Ram took a chocolate bar and skittles, while Matteusz grabbed the other gummy bears and some cookie dough bites. Tanya nicked the Sour Patch Kids and M&M's and left Charlie with Junior Mints and Mike & Ike's. Quill rolled her eyes and took the bar of dark chocolate.

"Go set up the movie and couch. I'll pour some drinks." Quill ordered. "Who wants what?" She opened the fridge. In response to the questioning glances, she explained. "While the lovebirds were in their nest, I ran out and got drinks. I figured they wouldn't be smart enough to think of them. Which they weren't."

Looking at their three options, cola, seltzer, and root beer, Ram and Charlie opted for the former, Matteusz the latter, and the two girls went for the seltzer.

"Spare blankets are upstairs. I'll get them." Matteusz said.

"I'll help!" April offered, and the two went upstairs. "Matteusz…" April started as soon as they reached the second floor. "Yes?" The blonde replied.

"Does Quill just not care about the two of you?"

He stopped walking and looked over at her. "She cares." He said simply and continued heading to the closet.

"How do you know? She seems to be, well, indifferent."

"My father showed here this morning."

She gasped. "Oh, Matteusz, I'm sorry, we didn't-"

"Is okay now. Quill and Charlie took care of it. And me." He shrugged. "They're my family now."

"I know what it's like to have a messed-up family. And an awful dad." April told him as he handed her two large blankets from out of the closet. Grabbing two more himself, Matteusz led the way downstairs.

"Ah! Blankets, at last." Charlie said, smiling at his boyfriend.

Quill shrugged, "It's not my fault I don't how to fix the air conditioning. It mainly changes itself."

"It'll be better, curling up in a blanket than sweating our butts off." Tanya agreed.

The six settled in, putting snacks in arms' reach, alongside drinks on coasters (Quill insisted). Ram, April, and Tanya settled into the couch, Charlie and Matteusz snuggled on the shag carpet, and Quill claimed her chair. April held up the remote, hit 'play,' and the film started.

Throughout the opening scenes, April put her head on Ram's shoulder, and the two cuddled further into the embrace. Tanya curled up in the corner of the couch in a comfortable position.

Quill just crossed one leg over the other. While the five teens watched Jess meet Jules then Joe and go through family and football related struggles, their physics teacher focused more on them. She noted Tanya would glance at the two couples every so often, and that when April shifted ever-so-slightly, Ram would kiss the top of her head.

But mainly, she watched the two blonde boys holding in laughter. She was glad the dark hid how many times she rolled her eyes at the two of them. Watching over her coffee, she wondered how they did it. All five of them. They'd been through hell; each one.

Ram lost a girlfriend and almost lost April. Then she was Corakinus, everyone remembers that. He lost his father and half his leg, watched his coach drawn into a tear in space and time, and told his girlfriend he loved her-and she said she didn't love him back. The Quill wouldn't care, but stuff of that caliber hurts humans (on the inside) and humans of this age group seem to be more fragile when it comes to that kind of thing.

April had almost been killed by Quill's own weapon, and then wound up sharing a heart with a member of the race that had committed genocide over a dozen times, and the king, no less! She worked through her father being a psycho who was cowardly enough to mentally abuse her and attempted to get back in her life. She died, _asked_ for it, no less, and then came back as the aforementioned king.

Tanya lost her mother, her father came back in the form of that god-awful Lankin and tried to kill her. Corakinus attempted to kill her brothers, almost succeeded, and then her best friend died (why did they all love April so much?). Now she's left out while the other four are in relationships, and yet, three years younger than the others, she's the only one who fully understands Quill's classes.

Charles may be a spoiled prince, but he _had_ lost everyone and everything he'd ever known. While she's been angry and mean, he's kept it together, balled up inside. He'd kept her as a slave, but then cared for her after she tried to kill him. He went through hell after using the Cabinet of Souls and killing his friend, and then when Mr. whatever-his-face-was showed up on their doorstep this morning, the boy had been on the verge of… well, she didn't know what. Something bad.

And Matteusz. The poor Pole (she'd looked it up, it was country east of here) had been through hell most of his life. Only his grandmother accepted he liked boys, something Quill just didn't understand. At least no girl would have to carry around all the dead weight he forced her to when she eventually got pregnant. And his father showing up this morning. The boy had frozen and then snapped into action. He'd been, well, _scary_. She hated to admit it, but she was glad she wasn't on the other end of his temper. Then he'd been… dead, was the only word she could think of. It was like Matteusz died, and there was only this blonde-haired, blue-eyed, _body_ , just sleepwalking about.

Quill thought about that as she looked at the couple. Matteusz unbuttoned the first button on the prince's shirt and Charlie slapped lightly at his hand. How had he changed from emotionally dead to this sexual teenager? Seriously, they had been upstairs for hours, and she had sent up their friends, assuming they were done. Apparently not, from the way the three had come downstairs awkwardly. Another button undone, another eye roll. _At least they don't sit next to each other in class_ , she thought. _That would be atrocious._

The sport the movie kept going on about looks simple enough. Ram had been explaining some of the football moves to April throughout the movie so far, and Tanya had been laughing at some of the family scenes. The two boys on the floor, however, had progressed a further two buttons and a blushing prince. They were out of the other three's main lines of vision, so no one noticed when the fifth button was undone and the taller of the two pulled the shirt away from Charlie's shoulder and started kissing the boy's neck and collar bone.

Quill watched as the boy's head moved further down the other's chest, and rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. She reached for a popcorn kernel, and (with pin-point accuracy, she must say) threw it at the back of Matteusz' head. He pulled away and rubbed the back of his head. The other three paid the lovers no attention and looked at her. She shrugged and went back to sipping her coffee, watching the attractive Joe talk to Jess' parents about not knowing Jess was lying to them.

While Joe was talking about Germany, Charlie spoke. "He's really attractive."

"We agree on one thing, Charles." Quill acknowledged.

"I see where you're coming from," April added.

"Maybe if he wasn't so… stereotypically white." Tanya contributed.

"He's _decent_." Matteusz said, defensively.

"Yeah, he's _okay_." Ram chimed in.

"Oh! Ram, he's got nothing on _you_ , of course. He _is_ good looking, but he's not my type!" April proclaimed. "You are perfect. All I could ever want." She whispered, but everyone heard. Quill rolled her eyes, Tanya aw-ed, and the other couple just smiled.

"You too, Matteusz. I wouldn't pick him over you. You're perfect in every way." He looked his boyfriend up and down. April choked on her seltzer and rushed to put the glass down. Ram patted her back gently while refusing to look at the pair on the floor, choosing instead that the ceiling was more interesting. Tanya giggled, and if anyone thought Quill had rolled her eyes enough, the blonde didn't agree.

"After that," April said, clearing her throat, "I vote we take a ten-minute break." Nodded and vocal agreements came from the other four, and a, "Whatever," from Quill.


	4. Chapter 4: Quill's Realization

**Sorry if this is really late. I went to a Comic Con with my friend and spent so long getting my costumes perfect. (And yes, one of my costumes was *drumroll* Miss Andrea Quill-those heels kill, by the way)**

Tanya poured herself a glass of root beer, the others refilled their glasses and Quill brewed more coffee. Kids went to the bathroom, talked, joked, and no one, except for Quill and Matteusz, noticed Charlie buttoned up the majority of his shirt before moving from his position on the floor. It was nearly eleven when everybody had settled back into their seats and, in some cases, cuddled and snuggled up with their boyfriend or nearest available couch armrest, so April held out the remote and pressed play. The six were at once sucked into the story of Jess, Jules, and Joe.

Quill got bored after Jess and Jules made up, rolling her eyes at the friendship. She went back to watching her students.

Ram looked on the verge of falling asleep, his head was in April's lap and she was smoothing the hair on his head. Tanya looked sleepy herself. Weren't humans this age known for staying up late? She rolled her eyes. It must be like 11.15 at night, and two of them are almost asleep? Meanwhile, the boys on the carpet were at it again.

She watched as the shorter one nuzzled into Matteusz' neck; watched as Matteusz went back to unbuttoning Charlie's shirt; watched as, this time, the prince didn't fight it. Quill realized she was wrong. All Matteusz was doing was drawing something on Charlie's abdomen. Tracing something with his finger. She allowed herself a smile in the dark. It wasn't anything sexual, or suggestive. It was some weird human thing. Actually, it could be suggestive. She wouldn't know. She sighed, and then cursed herself. _You better hope nobody heard that, Andra'ath._ No one really moved from what they were doing, so she figured she was safe.

Charlie's eyes darted to the side. He held his head perfectly still. The soldier in Quill would've noticed the movement immediately. Matteusz whispered in his ear, "Quill?" Charlie nuzzled his head further into Matteusz' neck and nodded slightly.

Those in the living room watched the movie, but as the movie reached its climax, Ram and Tanya had fallen asleep. April was yawning, but managed to keep her eyes open. Quill watched the three on the couch over her not-so-hot coffee. She rolled her eyes and noticed the two boys on the ground. They showed signs of being tired, but neither had succumbed to sleep. After everything those two had been through today, not one of them seemed on the verge of what these stupid human bodies required each night.

As the movie wrapped up, more yawns followed. When the credits finally started rolling, Quill stood up. She walked over to the light-switch and went to turn it on.

"No!" Charlie hissed.

When she looked over at him questioningly, in the light of the screen, she watched Matteusz stand up and walk over to her. She looked him square in the eye as he explained, "Let's get Tanya and Ram upstairs and not make them see the harsh light."

His concern is touching. Kind of. She waved her arm at the sleeping friends. "Take them upstairs." She muttered.

"I'll go set up some makeshift beds." Charlie offered, and headed upstairs quickly followed by Matteusz, bringing the majority of the blankets as well. The two set up some of the blankets as 'mattresses' and got spare pillows. They made a large bed for Ram and April and a smaller one for Tanya. Only the lamp by their bed was on, shedding dim light over the upper floor, and the boyfriends headed back down. April started shaking Ram slightly, whispering that he had to get up. When Ram finally blinked his eyes open, April guided him up the stairs, and into the dim light. The two blonde boys and Quill looked at Tanya, and didn't know what to do.

"I can carry," Matteusz suggested. "She's light." When no one objected, the tall Pole walked over to the couch, slid his arms under her, and, blanket and all, carried her up the stairs, leaving the aliens alone. He laid her down and tucked her in comfortably. With that, and checking in quickly on Ram and April, who had already fallen asleep, Matteusz lay down on his bed. Because that's what it was. His and Charlie's. Just like this house. It's his, Charlie, and Quill's. He stared at the ceiling, and lost track of time, listening to the muffled sounds of Quill and Charlie cleaning and talking.

Finally, he heard the noises stop and felt the bed sink beside him. He turned over and saw Charlie unbuttoning his shirt. "I can do that." He offered.

Charlie shook his head. "You've done it multiple times already in the past few hours."

"Please?" Matteusz asked again, batting his lashes while his blue eyes gave their best puppy-dog innocent look.

Charlie sighed and let the other boy unbutton his blue shirt. He crawled under the blankets in his jeans and Matteusz shook his head in disapproval. The shorter boy reached over and pulled the chain on the lamp and the room was plunged into darkness.

Quill noticed the change in light and hummed to herself as she continued cleaning up the teen's mess. She rolled her eyes as she picked up glasses and brought them to the sink, picked up candy boxes and stray snacks and threw them out, and tidied up the room. Finally, she sighed and headed to her room.

"Those boys will be the death of me." She muttered as flopped down on her bed. _But they're the closest thing I have to a family._

The next morning, Matteusz was the first one awake, and he went into the kitchen. There was a stack of pancakes on a plate with some mugs by it. Three of coffee and two of tea, with cream, milk, sugar, honey, and vanilla that Matteusz likes. He went back upstairs. Charlie turned in his sleep and Matteusz watched his arm reach out for where he would normally be. Charlie sat up straight when he realized nothing was there. He made eye contact with his boyfriend and they woke up the other three. Ram and April went downstairs, followed by Tanya, with the blondes in the back. The four discovered the pancakes and drinks. Charlie thanked Matteusz, before the Pole shook his head. "Was Quill. Not me." The teenagers all looked over at the door to Quill's bedroom. Matteusz went over to the door and knocked politely.

Quill, dressed for the day of babysitting god-awful teenagers, opened it with a, "Well you're up early. I didn't even hear the alarm go off."

Matteusz shrugged. "Did you make pancakes?" He asked. "Again?"

"Again?" Ram echoed.

"She made blueberry pancakes yesterday." Charlie explained quickly.

Quill nodded. "I did, in fact. I figured April would want tea and Ram and Tanya would pick coffee, and if I was wrong, you can make some yourself. Now, I've got to go to that hellhole we call a school, I have a meeting with Dorothea Ames, which was supposed to start," She looked at her tablet, "now." She pushed past Matteusz and the rest of the group and headed out the door. They heard a car start and leave.

"She's very… abrupt in the morning." Charlie said, by way of explanation.

Five teenagers made their tea and coffee and ate their pancakes. They heard the beeping of an alarm and so Charlie and Matteusz headed upstairs to turn it off and get ready for the day. Ram had driven himself and the two girls the night before, so the group piled into the car and drove to Tanya's.

"I'll catch a ride with Jarvis and Damon." She called out as she hopped out of the car. She ran up the stairs, hair bouncing, and knocked on the door until a groggy twin opened the door. Tanya turned and waved before heading inside.

Ram drove to his house, and to the confused looks from Charlie, somewhat hostilely explained, "April has clothes at my place. It's not weird."

"I did not hear him say it was." Matteusz said protectively.

"Alright, back off, I just thought maybe you were judging us," Ram said as he unlocked the door.

"We moved in about a week into our relationship. There is no reason for us to be judging you two."

Ram and April went upstairs, while Charlie and Matteusz hung out in the living room. When the two couples finally left for school, they arrived five minutes before the bell. While rushing to get their books, they met up with Tanya and all headed to Quill's classroom.

Ram and Charlie took their seats, followed by Matteusz, and the two girls took their seats in the front row. Quill was her usual prickly self, but later in class, when she was flipping through cat pictures, her Quill senses were tingling and she looked up to see five particular teenagers looking at her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes before smiling and looking down at her cats.


End file.
